Dream Lover
by kpron2008
Summary: {Female Yuri Shibuya & Male Wolfram von Beilefeld} Yuri Shibuya was constantly dreaming of a blonde haired young man and wondered who he was. It wasn't until that she opened her mouth to save her friend, Ken Murata that she was transported to another world. There she learned that she was a to be Queen and then she meets the young man that she's been dreaming of.
1. Chapter 1

**Dream Lover**

By: kpron2008

 **Summary:**

[ Pairing: Female Yuri Shibuya and Male Wolfram Von Beilefield.]

Yuri Shibuya would dream of the boy that she would fall in love with. She dreamed that the boy would have angelic blonde hair with the most beautiful green eyes that would shine like emeralds. Little did she know that her dream lover was real in another world where she would be the knew ruler that they had been waiting for.

Sorry for the short summary.

 **Prolouge**

Yuri Shibuya was on her way from school when she saw a bunch of bullies picking on her best friend, Ken Murata and she knew that she had to put a stop to it. So she confronted the bullies which didn't go well that they ended up giving her a swirlly and it was strange because she ended up wrapped in water which didn't make any sense to her because she had been in the bathroom. Yet, here she was laying on her back in a field of grass looking up at a bright blue sky. She sat up and started looking around only to hear a few people scream at her in a language that she didn't understand.

Then a gentleman placed his hands on her head which she let out a scream because it scared her. The man spoke to her say, "So, you're double black?"

Yuri could look at him confused when she heard someone yell, "YURI?!"

Yuri turned to see a young man heading in their direction and he was riding a horse followed by several others; she had no clue what was going on here. However, she was able to understand the people now. She watched as the two men fought over her which was really strange to her in every way. She wondered what was actually going on here because one minute she had been getting her head dunked in a toilet and then next she was outside having two guys fighting over her. She watched as the short brown haired man defeated the other man then he approached her.

"Are you okay, Yuri?" The man asked.

Yuri just nodded in confusion.

Suddenly, she was placed on the back of the horse and was surrounded by men with the short browned haired man taking the lead. She wondered what exactly was going on here or even if she was in Japan anymore. They finally reached hut where a man dressed in white come running out screaming, "YOUR MAJESTY?!"

Yuri blinked in confusion and then said quietly to herself, "I must be dreaming."

The two men escorted her into the hut to explain everything to her as best as they could. When they finished telling her the entire story; she didn't know what to think but she was really tired. So the short brown haired man showed her where she would sleep and in the morning, they would be heading back to the kingdom.

~The Next Day~

Yuri woke up to find her school uniform cleaned and dried; she got dressed and went outside. She was shocked to see that Conrad which was the short brown haired man's name had saddled her a horse; while Gunter which was the long white haired man's was riding a horse next to her's.

Yuri sighed.

Conrad heard Yuri sigh and asked, "Is anything wrong, your majesty?"

"You know Conrad, I consider you my Godfather since it was you who gave me the name,Yuri. So please just call me, Yuri." Yuri said.

"As you wish, Yuri." Conrad said.

"I still feel like I'm in a dream some how." Yuri stated.

Conrad chuckled just a little bit.

As they were riding along; a little girl came up to Yuri which Yuri stopped her horse and took the cup from the little girl and took a sip of the water. Then Yuri looked at the little girl and said, "Thank you."

The little girl smiled and said, "You're welcome, your majesty."

Then they continued on their way even though, Yuri was getting an earful from Gunter over the whole water inciedent. When they finally reached their destination; Yuri had to move to a beautiful black horse to ride into the kingdom. As she stopped and bent down to pick up a bouquet of flowers from a child as she had been riding; a bee stung the horse's behind sending it into a gallop which scared her to death.

Conrad and the others quickly followed her from behind.

Suddenly, the horse reared up and she fell off the horse then she saw a man trying to calm the horse and wondered who he was. Then she heard, "YOUR MAJESTY?!'

The man calming the horse was shocked to learn that this young woman was their new ruler.

Conrad jumped off his horse and rushed to Yuri's side to make sure that she was okay; when someone asked, "So this is our new Queen?"

Yuri looked up and saw a young man with blonde hair and the most beautiful emerald eyes that she had ever seen; plus he was very handsome in a blue uniform that she was speechless. Not mention, he seemed so angelic the way that the sunlight was hiting him. Then she fainted right after seeing him.

The blonde haired young man blinked in confusion that their new Queen had just fainted after seeing him. Then he watched as she started coming around and he heard her say, "I really must be dreaming."

He wondered what she could mean by that.

Then they all entered the castle and Gunter as well as Conrad showed Yuri to her room which was actually the royal bedchambers. She told them to leave so she could change her clothes as well as take a bath. They did as they were commanded by her.

here's where our story begins...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 _Recap:_

 _The man calming the horse was shocked to learn that this young woman was their new ruler._

 _Conrad jumped off his horse and rushed to Yuri's side to make sure that she was okay; when someone asked, "So this is our new Queen?"_

 _Yuri looked up and saw a young man with blonde hair and the most beautiful emerald eyes that she had ever seen; plus he was very handsome in a blue uniform that she was speechless. Not mention, he seemed so angelic the way that the sunlight was hiting him. Then she fainted right after seeing him._

 _The blonde haired young man blinked in confusion that their new Queen had just fainted after seeing him. Then he watched as she started coming around and he heard her say, "I really must be dreaming."_

 _He wondered what she could mean by that._

 _Then they all entered the castle and Gunter as well as Conrad showed Yuri to her room which was actually the royal bedchambers. She told them to leave so she could change her clothes as well as take a bath. They did as they were commanded by her._

 _here's where our story begins..._

Yuri decided to go head and take a relaxing bath in the royal bathing chamber. She managed to find a shampoo to wash her hair in as well as wash off with. She almost fell asleep in the tub if someone hadn't entered the bathing room.

"Hello?" Yuri said.

"Your majesty, it's me Gunter." Gunter said.

Yuri blushed then screamed, "GET OUT, YOU PERVERT!"

"But your maje..." Gunter was cut off when something hit in the head.

Wolfram and Conrad entered the royal chambers to find Gunter knocked unconcious.

"Your majesty?" Conrad questioned.

Yuri came running out of the bathing chamber in a robe and she went straight to Wolfram. Wolfram was shocked that the young woman came to him.

"Your majesty, are you okay?" Conrad asked.

"No, I'm not alright. What right did he have to enter this room or the bathing chambers?" Yuri asked.

Conrad noticed that her majesty had went striaght to his younger brother then noticed her robe was starting to become see through; so he decided he throw Wolfram another robe and said, "Her majesty trusts you, Wolfram. Her robe is starting to become indecent so wrap her up in this new robe." Conrad said.

Wolfram was surprised by what his brother had just said; but he covered the young woman up in the robe. Yuri clung to Wolfram like her life depended on it. He wondered why this young woman was trusting him. After he covered her with the other robe; he sort of wrapped his arms around her but he couldn't help but blush that their Queen was close to him.

Gunter saw Wolfram wrap his arms around the Queen and started to whine as well as cry. Conrad took Gunter out of the room because apparently Yuri was not exactly happy with Gunter right now.

Wolfram let go of Yuri and asked, "I'm curious what that was all about, your majesty?"

Yuri looked at the blonde haired and green eyed young man and said, "I'm not exactly sure what the tradtions are here, but back home it's impropper for a man to invade a woman's privacy."

"Then why do you trust me, your majesty?" Wolfram asked curiously.

Yuri looked at him and said, "I'm not exacty sure myself but I feel that I can trust you with my life. If that makes any sense; by the way, what's your name?"

"It's Lord Wolfram von Beilefeld, your majesty. And your's your majesty?" Wolfram said.

"My name is Yuri Shibuya. It's nice to meet you, Wolfram." Yuri said, "I'm sorry if I've put you on the spot."

"It's nice to meet you as well your majesty. What exactly do you mean that you put on the spot?" Wolfram said.

"It's a phrase that is spoken sometimes where I am from. However, for some reason I trust you more than I do that guy named Gunter." Yuri said.

Wolfram was shocked that their new Queen trusted him more than Gunter. Then he said, "Your majesty, may I ask why you called Gunter a 'pervert'?"

"Oh...well, I had assumed that this off limits. However, I wasn't expecting him to enter the room while I was naked because where I'm from only a boyfriend, a husband, or fiance is allowed to see his girl naked same implies for for a guy only the guy's girlfriend, wife or fiance is allowed to see him naked. Anyone who isn't that is considered a pervert." Yuri said not realizing that Wolfram was close to her and she she slapped him on his cheek.

Wolfram was stunned and was holding his cheek.

When Yuri turned and saw Wolfram holding his cheek; she gasped and said, "Wolfram, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't hurt me, Yuri. However, you did say that you didn't know the traditions from here and by slapping me on the left cheek is considered a marriage proposal." Wolfram said seriously.

"So what you're saying is that we are engaged?" Yuri questioned.

Wolfram nodded seriously.

Yuri sighed and said, "I guess that would be weirdest thing that I've ever heard of but you probably think that an engagement ring is weird thing that you've ever heard of."

"Do you plan to take it back, your majesty?" Wolfram questioned.

"No! Because for some reason I feel like I'm safer with you." Yuri stated.

"Then it's settled then." Wolfram said.

"Yes, it's settled, Wolfram." Yuri said.

"Yuri, may I ask why you kept saying that you were dreaming when I first met you?" Wolfram questioned.

"Would you believe me, if I told you that you were in my dreams and that's why I kept saying that. However, I know that I'm not dreaming now but I'm still confused about all of this." Yuri stated shyly towards Wolfram.

Wolfram was surprised that Yuri who was to be his Queen had dreamed about him before they had even met each other. Then he said, "I'll try to help you, Yuri as best as I can but Gunter will probably be your tutor."

"Thanks, Wolfram. That means alot to me and I'm sorry if I embarrassed you by telling you that I had dreamed about you." Yuri said.

"I'm not embarrassed, I'm just shocked." Wolfram said.

"So, what do we do about the whole engagement thing?" Yuri questioned.

"Well, I would suggest that we sort of redo the proposal considering that I was too close to you." Wolfram stated.

"How?" Yuri questioned.

Wolfram decided to explain an idea that had come to mind and hoped that she wouldn't exactly kill him for this plan. When Wolfram was done explaining to Yuri what he was going to do; she was sort of taken by surprise at first but then realized that the others had to witness the propsal act which had happened between them just a few minutes ago.

"Okay, then I'll see in the dinning hall, Wolfram." Yuri said.

"Okay, Yuri." Wolfram said as he left the room to get ready for dinner.

After Wolfram left, Yuri got dressed in her school uniform which consisted of a black dress shirt and a black skirt along with black flats. She sort of fixed her hair and she hoped what Wolfram had planned will let everyone be happy.

...In the Dinning Hall...

Everyone was waiting on her majesty. Wolfram was seated near Gwendal who was seated near Conrad. Gunter was standing and waiting for Yuri; once Yuri entered the room all three of them stood.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry for earlier. Conrad had to explain things to me about where you are from." Gunter said.

"I see but still you need to understand I will not tollerate it." Yuri said.

"Of course, your majesty." Gunter said.

Conrad made the introductions of his two brothers then of the woman that entered and she had to admit for the woman to be Wolfram's mother; she was very pretty.

"Your majesty, I'm Lady Cecilie von Spitzweg and I'm the former Demon Queen." Cecilie said.

"I have to admit this feels like a dream but I know that it isn't so it may take me a while to get use to things." Yuri said, "I mean I never dreamed of being a Queen."

Gwendal made his comment.

Then Wolfram spoke saying, "This girl is to be our Queen? She has a demon for a father but has a filthy human for a mother."

As soon as those words left Wolfram's mouth; he felt Yuri's hand make contact with his cheek which caused everyone in the room to gasp. With the exception of Wolfram and Yuri.

"Your majesty, take it back." Gunter said.

"No, he can insult me but he can never insult my mother." Yuri said.

"Then it's settled." Cecilie said.

Yuri blinked in confusion and looked to Gunter to explain what the woman meant.

Gunter explained everything to Yuri. Then Wolfram's temper sort of rose that he knocked things off the table and Yuri picked up the knife. Wolfram was a little stunned that she had picked up the knife but didn't show it; he also knew that this hadn't exactly went has planned but him and Yuri had to do this.

"You picked it up." Wolfram said.

Yuri looked at Wolfram and saw that he was worried about she had just done and she realized that it was something else that she didn't know about.

Gunter explained that to her as well.

Yuri realized at how much that she had to learn more about the crazy traditions as well as rules if she was going to be Queen of this very strange place; but she was glad to have Wolfram by her side as well through it all as well as the other.

So, she started training with Conrad for her duel with Wolfram. Then she got plenty of rest for tomorrow because it was going to be the strangest day for her.

...The Next Morning...

Yuri got up and got dressed for her duel with Wolfram. She couldn't believe that she was going to have to fight her fiance just because she had picked up a knife. They met outside and began the duel of course, Wolfram wanted to test Yuri as well. Everything was sort of going well until Wolfram lost his temper and used his fire magic and it hit one of the maids. Yuri was stunned but then her power reacted to the maid being hurt causing everyone to gasped and Wolfram was terrified at seeing the power that Yuri held. After her power had been revealed, Yuri passed out causing everyone to worry about her.

~The next day~

Yuri woke up in the Royal Bedchambers and she saw Wolfram sitting by the window staring out the window. Gunter was standing in front of her which scared her a little bit. Wolfram noticed that Gunter had startled and he wanted to attack the man. Until he heard Yuri say, "How long have I been asleep?"

"For three days, your majesty." Gunter said.

"Gunter, I wish to speak with Wolfram alone." Yuri said suddenly.

Conrad and Gunter were a little surprised by that but they didn't question her. Conrad sort of understood that Yuri wanted to talk with his younger brother since he was her fiance. So they both left leaving Yuri and Wolfram alone.

Once they left, Wolfram walked over to Yuri and sat down on the bed and faced Yuri.

"Yuri, I didn't expect that to happen." Wolfram said suddenly.

"I know, Wolfram. I wasn't expecting it either; but we still had to do it." Yuri said.

Wolfram smiled and said, "Wimp."

Yuri was surprised that Wolfram had called her a whimp and pouted, "I'm not a wimp!"

Wolfram just smiled at Yuri's pouting face and was surprise at how beautiful she could be. Then he said, "You may not be a wimp but it does fit you in some ways."

Yuri smiled and said, "Then I guess that I'm your wimp. Uh, Wolfram?"

"Yes, Yuri?" Wolfram said.

"May I kiss you?" Yuri said.

Wolfram was surprised that Yuri was asking him if she can kiss him and he said, "You can kiss me, Yuri. After all, we are engaged."

Yuri leaned forward towards Wolfram and Wolfram met her closing the space between them. Wolfram was surprised at how soft Yuri's lips were. As they were sharing a kiss; Gunter along with Conrad walked in and were stunned to see Wolfram and her majesty sharing a kiss with each other.

Yuri and Wolfram were completely unaware at the stares that they were recieving from two people that had entered the room. Wolfram and Yuri broke apart and they were smiling.

"Wolfram?" Yuri said quietly.

"Hm?" Wolfram said.

Yuri smiled and said, "You're the first guy that I've kissed which means that I gave you my first kiss."

Wolfram was surprised to learn that Yuri had given him her very first kiss and he sort of felt honored that he was her first kiss.

Meanwhile, Gunter and Conrad were wondering what her majesty had said to Wolfram because they had seen his shocked expression.

Finally, Conrad cleared his throat to let them know that they were there.

Both Wolfram and Yuri turned to see them standing there. Yuri blushed as she realized that Conrad had witnessed her kissing his younger brother, Wolfram.

Wolfram got up off the bed and started to walk out of the room, when Yuri said, "Wolfram, there is something that I wish to discuss with you a little later today."

Wolfram turned to face Yuri and said, "Of course, wimp."

Yuri just shook her head and smiled.

Then Yuri got up and out of the bed; she had slept in her uniform for three days. She looked at Conrad and Gunter and said, "What do you need you two?"

"Your majesty, you need to do some of your paperwork that needs your signutre." Gunter said, "What was with that earlier between you and Wolfram?"

Conrad was sort of wondering the same thing about what had just happened between Yuri and Wolfram.

Yuri sighed and said, "Gunter, it was a kiss that I shared with Wolfram and if it want to be nosy; it was my very first kiss that I willing gave Wolfram."

Conrad was surprised that her majesty had given her very first kiss to his little brother, Wolfram.

Gunter also couldn't believe it either that reacted in a way that she didn't approve of.

"Gunter, with all due respect; Wolfram and I are engaged do to the slapping of the cheek which had no clue at the time that it was the way to propose to someone. Also, as an engaged couple, Wolfram and I will probably do things that engaged couples do." Yuri stated.

Conrad understood what Yuri was saying; however, Gunter wailed at hearing that.

"Gunter, you're a grown man or grown male demon so act like it!" Yuri said a little annoyed over his reaction of her and Wolfram sharing a kiss as well as what she had said.

Yuri walked out of the royal bed chambers followed by Conrad and Gunter. Then she was shown to the royal study where she would be doing all her paperwork as well as learning everything about the Great Demon Kingdom.

...Inside the Royal Study...

Yuri got right to work with the paperwork as well as her lessons. However, she wondered just exactly what the difference between the Great Demon Kingdom and her home in Japan as well as what are the similarities were.

"Also, your majesty, we'll have to prepare for your coronation ceremony." Gunter said.

Yuri sighed and said, "I understand, Gunter. Although, I am curious how grand the event will be."

"It will be a grand event as well as the announcement of your engagement to Lord Wolfram von Beilefeld." Gunter said.

"Will the engagement be announced before or after the coronation ceremony?" Yuri asked curiously.

"Before the coronation ceremony. Why do you ask, your majesty?" Gunter asked.

"Just curious." Yuri said signing some of the documents that were simple for now.

"Your majesty, if I may ask; how do engagement annoucements work on Earth?" Gunter questioned.

"It varies." was all Yuri said.

Conrad noticed that Yuri didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Please, your majesty?" Gunter asked.

"Gunter, to be honest, when and if I go home for a few minutes to Earth well Japan; I'm going to have to explain my sudden engagement to my parents and my older brother. So, I'm going to have to figure that out for when the time comes." Yuri stated.

~A Week Later (In the Royal Bed Chambers)~

The engagement announcement was announced last week and now the Great Hall was decorated for the coronation ceremony and Yuri was nervous as hell. Since tomorrow she would offically be the 27th Demon Queen of the Great Demon Kingdom. She had gotten use to Wolfram sleeping with her during the night and staying with her a little a bit in the morning.

"Wolfram?" Yuri said.

Wolfram turned to see Yuri shaking like a leaf and said, "Yuri, you'll do okay."

"You really think so?" Yuri questioned.

Wolfram nodded.

"When you think about it; it has been one weird ride since I've been here if you'll excuse the expression. However, I'm glad to have you by my side, Wolfram." Yuri said.

"Yuri?" Wolfram said.

"Hm?" Yuri said looking at Wolfram.

"I talked with Conrad last week while you were doing some of your studies as well as some paperwork. I asked him what were the engagement rituals of Earth considering that our engagement ritual was a complete shock to you." Wolfram said getting down on one knee.

Yuri blinked and couldn't believe what Wolfram was doing; he was going to propose to her like they did on Earth.

"Yuri Shibuya, would you do me the honor of being my wife by the traditions of Earth since you are by the demon traditions."Wolfram asked presenting her with a ring.

"YES! I would love to marry you, Wolfram." Yuri said lunging at Wolfram.

Wolfram was nearly knocked down when Yuri lunged at him with a huge smile as well as hugging him.

"Are you happy, wimp?" Wolfram asked.

"Yes, but I'm your wimp, Wolf." Yuri said.

Wolfram smiled to see Yuri happy and he decided to give Yuri a passionate kiss in return. They were in a liplock when Cecilie entered the royal bed chambers.

"Sorry to interrupt, your majesty." Cecilie said.

Both Wolfram and Yuri were blushing beet red.

Cecilie noticed the ring on Queen Yuri's ring finger and asked, "What's with the ring on your finger, your majesty?"

"Um...well, Wolfram prososed to me the way a man would back on Earth because we would like the engagement be known in both worlds." Yuri said.

"Oh, Wolfie! That's so sweet!" Cecilie squealed looking at Wolfram.

"It means that I belong to him here as well as in my world on Earth." Yuri stated.

"Well, tomorrow is the big day that you officially take over as Queen." Cecilie stated as she left Yuri and Wolfram alone together again.

"Wolfram, I meant what I said to your mother." Yuri said.

"I know but the question is when you return or if you return to your home for a while is how your family will react to your sudden engagement, Yuri?" Wolfram questioned.

"I'm worried about it as well but you have treated me well and I was honest with you in the beginning because you were the one who would haunt me in my dreams. I never told anyone that not even my guy friend named Ken Murata because when guys would try and ask me out; I would just tell them that I was spoken for and now they'll believe it thanks to you, Wolfram." Yuri said.

Wolfram's temper was starting to rise at the thought of Earth guys touching his fiance.

"My older brother, Shori thought I was just making it up in order to keep myself pure for the right guy or should I say the right demon in this case." Yuri said.

"It's starting to get late, Yuri. So let's turn in for the night." Wolfram said.

"Sure thing, Wolf and thank you." Yuri said.

"Thank you for what, Yuri?" Wolfram questioned.

"Thank you for being by my side through are adventures that we have had thus far and the many more that we'll have together." Yuri said yawning.

"You're welcome, my Queen Yuri." Wolfram said kissing Yuri's cheek.

They both fell asleep dreaming of what would happen next in their lives after the coronation tomorrow.

...The Next Morning...

Wolfram woke up to see Yuri nuzzled up close to him and he couldn't but smile. He moved a few strands of her from her face and her eyes fluttered open.

"Good Morning, Yuri." Wolfram said.

"Good Morning, Wolfram." Yuri said.

"Well today is the day that you officially become our 27th Demon Queen." Wolfram said.

"I know and no matter what happens; know that you are the only man in my life." Yuri said.

"So, we both should get ready for today." Wolfram said.

"Yeah, we should." Yuri said.

Wolfram and Yuri got out of bed and went their separate ways to get ready for today.

Once they got ready; Wolfram told her that he would see her in the throne room which was also known as the Great Hall. She nodded then kissed him again as he went ahead to go on to the throne room.

Yuri finished getting ready for today and she took a few deep breaths because she was nervous. Then walked out of the Royal bed chambers and started heading to the throne room for the coronation ceremony.

...The Throne Room/Grand Hall...

Yuri arrived and was standing with her fiance as well as his family. She was amazed at how handsome Wolfram looked in his dress uniform.

Then Cecilie told her that all she had to do was stick her hand through the waterfall and she would become the new Queen of the Great Demon Kingdom. Yuri thought that that was really simple but then again everything was completely different here and she was getting use to it by now.

So, Yuri walked up the stairs to the waterfall and took a deep breath then released it. She stuck her hand through the waterfall. Then she was pulled through the waterfall that she screamed for Wolfram.

Wolfram followed by his brothers, Gunter and Cecilie made their way towards Yuri. Wolfram grabbed Yuri's hand but she was gone even though that he had Yuri's hand for a few minutes.

'I hope you're okay, Yuri!' Wolfram thought to himself.

Everyone in the room had been shock by the events of what happened during the coronation and they wondered what had happen.

~On Earth in a bathroom~

Yuri was coming around and saw her best friend, Ken Murata looking at her.

"Shibuya, what are you wearing?" Ken questioned.

Yuri looked down to see that she was still wearing the dress that she had been wearing during the coronation. Then she looked at Ken and said, "It's a dress, Ken."

"I see that but where did you get it?" Ken said.

"It was a gift from fiance's mother." Yuri said.

"Your fiance?!" Ken said in shock.

"Yes, just luckily my fiance knows that your my best friend or he would be very jealous right now that you're touching me." Yuri stated.

Ken was surprised by that and then asked, "How are you going to tell your family that your engaged so suddenly?"

"I'm going to explain it as soon as I get home; so don't worry. My fiance does protect me constantly and so does his brothers." Yuri said.

"Well then, I'm glad that your happy, Yuri." Ken said.

They continued to talk until they reached the Shibuya residence.

...Shibuya Residence...

Yuri entered her house as she waved good-bye to Murata and Murata waved good-bye to Yuri.

Once she was inside, her mother saw the dress that she was in and asked where she got it; when Yuri told her that it was a gift from her fiance's mother, she hadn't expected her mother to be so happy.

"So who is the young man?" Miko asked curiously.

"His name is Wolfram von Beilefeld and his mother is the former Demon Queen." Yuri stated.

"Oh, so his mother is helping you out over there then?" Miko questioned.

"On some things, she helps me. Wolfram protects me no matter what and he does have a temper at times but he's still sweet. He's also a little possive of me; he doesn't like other guys flirting with me that he calls me a 'cheater' and I tell him that it's not my fault that guys are coming at me. I told him that if it worried him that much that he should put a ring on my finger." Yuri said.

"How did he react to that?" Miko asked curiously.

"At first he asked me why would he need to put a ring on my finger. I told him that it let's other guys away from me here." Yuri said.

"So when did he give you the ring?" Miko asked.

"Today before the coronation as well as before I got to come home. He actually reproposed to me before the coronation ceremony and I said yes to him. Trust me, it was strange to learn their traditions over there." Yuri said.

"Does he make you happy?" Miko questioned.

"Yes, he does that I gave him my first kiss willing." Yuri said.

Miko was stunned that Yuri had given her very first kiss to the young man named Wolfram who she got unexpectedly engaged to because of a tradition that she hadn't known about. So, they continued to talk about what it was like for Yuri over there in the other world with her fiance and the others.

...Meanwhile, back in the Great Demon Kingdom at Voltaire Castle...

Wolfram wasn't exactly upset that his fiance had been taken from him. He recalled when Yuri told him that she may have to go home at some point in order to explain the engagement to her family; so that they know it wasn't a spontaneous or even a rebelious situation. He had admitted that she did have a point; but he was worried at her family was responding to her sudden engagement.

"How can you be calm, little brother?" Gwendal asked.

Wolfram turned to Gwendal and said, "Yuri did mention that if she was called home for a while that she would have to explain our engagement to her family since things are done differently on Earth."

Gwendal seemed surprised by that.

"I'm worried at how her family is taking the news of our engagement because by human standards Yuri is only 15 years of age, Gwendal." Wolfram said.

Gwendal wasn't sure how to respond to that but he decided to give it a try by saying, "Her majesty, does have an unusual way of dealing with things if you recall. I'm sure her majesty's family will understand about the engagement."

Wolfram sighed and said, "She told me that her parents might take it okay with it; but she was more concerned at how her older brother would react to it."

Gwendal was surprised to learn that their Queen had an elder brother that may not approve of the Queen's engagement to his younger brother.

...Back with Yuri and her family...

Yuri was sitting at the table for dinner with her family eating their dinner. Shori noticed a ring on Yuri's left hand on the ring finger and asked, "What's with the ring, Yuri?"

Yuri took a deep breath and then let it out and said, "I got engaged, brother."

Shori and Shoma both stopped eating because they were in shock.

After a few minutes, Shori shouted, "YURI, YOU ARE ONLY 15 YEARS-OLD!"

Shoma knew that Shori had a point and asked calmly, "What's his name, Yuri?"

"His name is Lord Wolfram von Beilefeld. He is very protective of me and he's very concerned of my well being." Yuri stated.

"He's from that other world, isn't he?" Shori questioned.

Yuri nodded to her older brother and said, "Wolfram was the one from my dreams that I had as a little girl at 5 years-old."

Shori, Shoma and Miko were stunned to hear that Lord Wolfram von Beilefeld was the one that Yuri had been dreaming about when she was just 5 years-old.

Yuri had to explain the entire accidental engagement between her and Wolfram from start to finish. When she fininshed with the story; her parents as well as her brother were in shock.

Finally, Shoma said, "Does he treat you okay?"

"He does treat me well. He even puts his life on the line for mine not because I'm the Queen but because I'm his fiance." Yuri said.

"Will we be able to meet him?" Shori asked.

"I think so. I just don't know when you'll meet him." Yuri said.

"Well, while you are here; I'm going to take you shopping so you can take some clothes there and we may find you a swimsuit to wear under your clothes since you apparently travel through water." Miko said.

Yuri understood her mother's reaction and agreed to the shopping spree; but she wondered how Wolfram would react to her bringing the outfits that her mother would pick out for her.

{Author's note: I know that I may have changed a few things around from the series. I just figured that it would be an interesting point if Yuri had slapped Wolfram before hand and then they plan the little spat in the dinning hall which by the way led to certain events within the series.}


End file.
